Two Worlds: Martel
by tenkage onna
Summary: Two years ago, Daisuke had been saved from an asylum by dark. During those two years however, scientists have been making use of Daisuke's blood samples. Now, clones are after Dai's blood, literally!


zwa! teh sequel! yeup, its back, and its got a plot! GASP!

warnings- spoilers for twoworlds, cursing, gore, OOCness, light shounen ai, kinda AUish.  
reason- cause its first book didnt accomplish its goal.  
rating- T  
pairing- light dark/daisuke  
summary- two years ago, daisuke had been saved from an asylum by dark. during those two years however,  
scientists have been making use of daisuke's blood samples. now, clones of dai and dark are on the  
loose, and after their blood! literaly!  
disclaimer- not my show. i only own mortel, diable, and falsch.

well, read on if you'd like

mortel- french, meaning deadly.

A male, maybe twenty two, jumped back in fright. The woman behind him sighed in aggravation.

"Honestly, it only blinked." She muttered.

The man looked back at her, tearing his gaze from the giant funnel of green liquid and the boy inside. He glared, obviously not enjoying her lack of sympathy.

"Doesn't that thing creep you out in the slightest?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, its only a clone. It cant hurt us, plus it depends on humans to keep itself alive."

"...Didn't look like they needed our help the last time I saw one."

"Thats because you were watching their training."

The voices died out as the two left the room, the metal door hissing shut. Almost like a ghost, a young girl appeared in a small flash of purple feathers. Short black hair curtained her slim and pale face, parting to show two narrowed crimson eyes. She held her arm behind her back and cocked her head to the side, allowing one to see a small bead hanging from her ear. It had an f over an n. She wore a darkish purple shirt with ribbon like sleeves over a deep purple long sleeved shirt that ended at an indigo fluffed up skirt.

Taking a step forward, she stopped in front of a large glass funnel like tank. Inside was a boy with sulky crimson hair and half open purple eyes. Wires and tubes ran all about him, and he looked like he was dead. She rested a smooth pale hand on the front of the funnel, watching the green liquid inside float about the boy.

"...Your so little, yet you get more attention than me." She whispered hatefully.

"No one watched ME, or feared ME when I was born! I should just pull your plug... kill you, and no one would be the wiser." She spat, insanity dancing in her narrowed eyes.

"Falsch."

The girl, Falsch, flinched at the voice, yet didnt show any sign of fear. Behind her stood a boy with long uneven purple bangs and short hair, dead amethyst eyes barely visible through the messy bangs. He looked very ill, what with how pale and thin he was, though his baggy deep purple shirt and light purple under shirt hid that. An air of authority surrounded him.

"Come to snoop on my eh, Diable?" Falsch asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The teen glared at her, and walked over to her angrily. The girl barely even flinched when he grabbed the hand that sneaked towards a large thick wire. "Don't you even-"

"Aww, is niisama getting worried I'll kill his little brother?" She mocked.

The eyes narrowed in hate. "If you do it, I'll kill you before his heart stops beating."

Falsch rolled her eyes, a grin gliding over her thin lips. "They might kill him anyway. Who says he's a worthy clone?"

Diable opened his mouth to retort, when he was interrupted by a loud tap. The two clones looked towards the glass tank to see the boy inside looking around fearfully, pounding the glass weakly. As a crack went through the glass, sirens went off, and the two scientists from before ran in, looking first at the two clones then the boy who had just smashed through the glass. Emerald liquid flowed from the tank, swirling about their feet, and the boy began to fall, stopped only by the wires and tubes that held him up. In a a hurried fashion, the woman ran over and undid all the equipment, catching the boy as he fell. He panted heavily, desperate for air.

The only thing spoken amongst the loud chatter of the scientists came from a smirking Diable.

"Looks like he'll live."

Falsch simply scoweled before walking off.

tada!!!!!!!!!


End file.
